Quest
by forsaken2003
Summary: A spin of Wizard of Oz. Xander makes a wish without realizing that it would affect his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Quest 1/14  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: A spin of Wizard of Oz. Xander makes a wish without realizing that it would affect his life forever.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Alternate Universe

**Part One**

Xander hated his life. The kids at school hated him, the teachers ignored him and his parents wished he had never been born. He couldn't wait for graduation and to start a new life. A life where he wasn't considered a burden. He didn't know why people didn't like him, he was nice and funny. Sure he was a nerd and maybe loved his comic books a little too much and his fashion sense was well non-existent. He wasn't the smartest guy in the world but he wasn't the dumbest either.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and came back to the present. It was after school and it was time for the yearly tryouts for the swim team. Xander wasn't trying out because he knew even though he was a good swimmer they wouldn't accept him; he was fine with that. No, he was here for two completely different reasons. The first one being he couldn't pass up the opportunity to watch the hunks of the school in Speedos. They might be jerks but they had amazing bodies.

The other reason Xander was there was to support Jonathan Levinson. They weren't friends but Jonathan was in the same boat as Xander. The other kids bullied him and he never quite fit in. The only difference was that Jonathan had a friend. Andrew Wells seemed like a good guy; he could hold a conversation all by himself, though. Xander had tried being friends with them but they made it obvious they just needed each other. Rumors were that they were dating, another reason for the bullying.

As Jonathan got ready to start his tryout Xander silently cheered him on as Andrew yelled as loud as he could and received dirty looks from the other on lookers. With one final deep breath Jonathan attempted a dive only to do a belly flop. Xander winced knowing that had to hurt. Only two strokes in and Jonathan cried leg cramp. Andrew screamed for someone to help as others just laughed at the pathetic attempt from Jonathan. Knowing no one was going to help anytime soon Xander decided to take matters into his own hands. Jumping off the bleachers he rushed to the side of the pool before diving into the warm water.

Xander reached Jonathan and was able to pull him to the side of the pool where Andrew waited and helped pull Jonathan out before Xander hoisted himself out. Once he got his breath back Xander turned to ask if Jonathan was all right only to be greeted by a fist to his right cheek.

"I didn't need your help!" Jonathan screamed, his face red with embarrassment. He allowed Andrew to pull him away from the crowd.

Andrew threw Xander an apologetic look before he and Jonathan disappeared into the boys' locker room.

With a sigh Xander stood up soaking wet and left. He didn't gain any points with anyone but that was fine, he knew he did the right thing and even if Jonathan didn't appreciate it Xander was damn proud of himself and at the end of the day that was all that mattered.

Xander had been in good spirits until he got home and his mother was instantly in his face.

"What the hell happened to you? You're dragging mud all over my carpets! I spent all morning cleaning them," Jessica screamed. "You wait until when your father comes home and sees the mess you made."

"Sorry, mom. There was a thing at school…" Xander tried to explain even though he knew she wouldn't care.

Jessica scoffed, uninterested. "I don't care. I should have listened to Tony; he told me having a kid would wreck our lives." She shook her head in disgust and walked back into the kitchen.

With slumped shoulders Xander made his way to the basement. He just kept reminding himself that less than a year and he'd be out of the house and out of this town making it on his own. He'd show everyone he wasn't a failure.

Xander decided to skip on the homework. After all he had all weekend to work on it. Instead, he opted for a Star Trek marathon. Just another exciting Friday night for the Xan-man.

After a shower and two episodes of Star Trek Xander heard his father enter the house. In five seconds he could hear his mother screeching about Xander's carelessness. Like he purposely tracked in mud in. Xander then heard his father's loud grumbles and the stomping of heavy steel toed boots. Xander noticed that his mother didn't have a snit over that. It would probably end up being Xander's fault. It always was.

"You upsetting your mother, boy?" Tony demanded to know once he was at the bottom of the stairs.

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I wasn't thinking," Xander confessed, and he hadn't been thinking at the time.

Tony snorted. "Like that's anything new with you."

Xander ducked his head. "I'll go apologize." He started to walk around Tony only to be grabbed by the arm and yanked him back.

"Your mother doesn't want to look at you. I don't need you upsetting her again," Tony said pushing his son onto the pullout couch. "Neither of us wants to look at you."

"But what about supper?" Xander asked. His stomach growled as he smelled the roast his mom had in the oven. Dad's favorite.

Tony turned away from his son, tired of looking at him. "Told you, we don't want you upstairs." He made his way back upstairs before slamming the door shut.

With a sigh Xander went over to his dresser, opening the bottom drawer where he had a stash of food. A couple bags of chips and a six pack of Pepsi. He grabbed a bag of Cheetos and a can of Pepsi before plopping down onto his bed.

"I wish… I wish someone would love me," Xander murmured before eating his supper.

A figure stood in the shadows a smile on her disfigured face. "Done."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Quest 2/14  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: A spin of Wizard of Oz. Xander makes a wish without realizing that it would affect his life forever.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Alternate Universe

Beta's by: Whichclothes

Note: This story is a little out of my box so bear with me! =)

**Part Two**

Xander didn't remember falling asleep, but he had. Now he was being woken with a soft warm hand stroking his cheek. His mom never did that, she would either scream at him or throw something at his head. "Mom?"

"Time to wake up," a soft feminine voice said, the hand still on his cheek.

Cracking his eyes open Xander saw a pretty girl kneeling beside him. He suddenly noticed he was lying on the ground. How had he ended up outside? "Huh?" He allowed the stranger to help him up. "Um… hi? Who are you and where am I?" It looked like Sunnydale but it seemed… darker and somehow scarier.

She smiled at Xander. "I'm Tara the good witch of Sunnydale, Xander."

"How do you know my name? This doesn't feel like Sunnydale." Xander said with a shudder. Why did he feel a bit afraid? Something wasn't right here.

"It is Sunnydale, it's just not your Sunnydale. This is what you wished for isn't it?" Tara asked, confusion written on her face.

Xander matched her confusion. "Wish? I didn't wish to be in another Sunnydale. What the hell is going on?"

"You made a wish and it was granted," Tara explained. "Anyanka never gets them wrong."

"Anyanka?" Xander repeated. What kind of name was that? "Is that a genie? I didn't think genies got wishes wrong."

Tara smiled. "Anyanka is a vengeance demon. Though she has a tendency of taking on wishes that interest her."

"Well… it was awfully nice of her to take time out of her busy schedule to help me but she got it wrong. I didn't ask to be sent to some alternate universe. And I can't believe I'm in an alternate universe." Xander shook his head. "So if you could just call her and get her to pop me back to my reality that would be great."

"I'm afraid she can't do that. Anyanka cannot undo her own wishes," Tara informed Xander and watched him stand and begin to pace.

He bit his lip trying to figure this out. He was stuck in a different reality and some demon put him here. "Wait!" He turned to face Tara, pointing a finger at her. "You said you're a witch right? So you can do some wacky mojo and zap me back."

"I can't," Tara replied. "I don't have the power to reverse Anyanka's wish. But…"

"But what?" Xander said excitedly. A but was always good. He needed to get home. Sure, his life sucked but he had a plan, and the only way the plan would work was for him to actually be there.

Tara tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Rupert Giles might be able to help you. He's the local wizard."

"What's the difference between a witch and a wizard?" Xander asked.

"A wizard is much more powerful. Rupert is very respected in Sunnydale," Tara explained.

Xander nodded. Rupert Giles it was then. "So how do I get to him?"

"It won't be easy, Xander. This world has things you have never seen." Tara undid a chain from around her neck; a large emerald hung on it. She then placed it around Xander's neck. "This will help you when the time comes. But it is only to be used once and when the time does come you will have to make a choice. Do you understand?"

Xander nodding before saying, "No."

"You will." Tara smiled at him.

Suddenly the wind picked up so much that Xander was sure he would topple over. "What the hell?"

A woman no older than twenty-five appeared before them. She smiled at Tara. "Long time, sis."

"Amy," Tara said showing no emotion.

"Sis?" Xander repeated. "So, she's a witch too?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Ladies and gentlemen we have ourselves a super genius."

Xander scowled.

"What are you doing here, Amy?" Tara asked. She stepped in front of Xander to protect him, but not before Amy saw the necklace around Xander's neck.

"You gave him the Amulet of Netwain?" Amy demanded taking a step closer to inspect the amulet.

Tara waved her hand and Amy froze. "You'd best be going now, Xander. You have a long way to go."

"Where am I going?" Xander asked his eyes never leaving Amy's unmoving form.

"In-to the woods. Rupert Giles's mansion is at the end of them. Remember Xander, this isn't your world," Tara said. "Be careful and I'll see you again."

Xander backed away, his eyes never leaving either witch. He couldn't believe he actually thought that. Witches. Crazy.

When Xander was out of sight Tara released Amy from her hold. "Leave him be."

"You think I'd hurt your mortal?" Amy said offended. "Why would I do something like that?"

"The amulet isn't yours," Tara stated.

Amy just grinned, "Not yet, sis." And then she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Quest 3/14  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: A spin of Wizard of Oz. Xander makes a wish without realizing that it would affect his life forever.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Alternate Universe

Beta's by: Whichclothes

Note: This story is a little out of my box so bear with me! =)

**Part Three**

"This is insane." Xander said to himself. "Witches? They don't really exist." He scratched his head. "Maybe I'm dreaming. Yeah, I'm totally dreaming." Xander pinched his arm hard. "Ow! Okay, not dreaming."

He looked around the dark woods. "Fuck I hate the woods. I don't like my version of the woods; I doubt I'm gonna like these ones any better."

A rustle in a nearby bush made Xander jump, "I'm gonna die! Even worse I'm gonna die a virgin." A crunch of a branch had Xander bounding backwards. He grabbed a branch from a dying tree and pulled it free. Now with a weapon Xander swung it like the fake lightsaber he had at home.

The next noise came from behind Xander and before he had time to turn around he was pounced on, landing both him and his attacker to the ground. Remembering what he learned about bears in school Xander did the only thing he could do. He played dead. Xander was flipped onto his back when he realized that the animal didn't care if he was 'dead' or not.

Xander cracked an eye open and saw what looked like a man with radioactive hair. His face was horribly disfigured though with eyes that glowed yellow and fangs. The man/creature straddled Xander and leaned down. A cold tongue swept across Xander's neck before fangs grazed his skin. The creature then howled in pain, his head thrown back.

Deciding to use that moment of weakness Xander shoved the man off of him and scurried back. "What the fuck?"

"Bloody hell! I'll kill those bastards!" The blonde held his head in his hands as he panted in pain. "Just wanted a nibble is all. Wasn't gonna hurt him… much."

"Again with the what the fuck?" Xander said, remaining still. "You tried to bite me!"

Hands lowered revealing a human face. Piercing blue eyes replaced the yellow ones. Sharp cheek bones that Xander thought were lickable. "Course I tried to bite you! I'm starving here!"

Xander pointed an accusing finger. "You're a vampire!"

"You're a bright one aren't you, pet?" There was humor in his voice. "You got a name?"

"You gonna try to bite me again?" Xander asked.

A scowl crossed the vampire's face. "No. Thanks to those sodding soldiers."

A backstory could be interesting. "I'm Xander."

"Name's Spike," Spike said before jumping up to his feet. "Since I can't eat you, you wanna tell me what you're doing in the woods this time of night? Don't you know what kind of beasties are wandering around?"

"No, not really. I'm kind of not from around here," Xander said taking Spike's offered hand. "I'm not even from this reality apparently."

Spike looked confused. "Do you do a lot of alternate universe traveling?"

"It's a long story. It has to do with a wish and a demon and bam here I am." Xander waved his hand around. "Now I'm off to see Rupert Giles to get me home." Xander looked at Spike. "Now my question. What the hell were you talking about soldiers?"

Spike looked defensive for a moment before deflating slightly. "Few months back there was a group called 'The Initiative'. They were an underground government operation that captured demons and did experiments on them. I was caught off guard while I was feeding. They ended up shoving a chip in my head that stops me from feeding on humans."

Xander was speechless. How could anyone do that to another creature? Sure Spike had tried to kill him but that was just cruel. "Are they still around?"

"No. The slayer took them down before leaving," Spike said.

Xander didn't know what a slayer was. "So if you can't kill humans why the hell did you try biting me?"

"Obvious isn't it? You're one nummy treat; I'd be bloody insane to not want to get a nip from you," Spike said with a leer.

"Um… thanks?" Xander said not sure how he should take that. "If it makes you feel any better you scared the shit out of me."

Spike snarled slightly. "Don't patronize me."

"I'm not!" Xander stated putting his hands up. "Look, I'm just gonna go." He started to walk around only to freeze when he heard howling in the distance. "Erm… listen. Maybe you could come with me?"

"Why would I do that?" Spike asked suspiciously.

Xander bit his lip, trying to keep his breathing under control. He really didn't want to go any further alone. "Well this Rupert guy is supposed to be all powerful. Maybe he could help you with your problem."

Spike stood there and thought it over. "Yeah, all right. Can't hurt to ask. Not like I have anything better to do now do I?"

"Great!" Xander said bouncing slightly. Maybe he would actually make it home without bodily harm.

They walked for a while before either spoke again. "So, how old are you?" Xander asked lamely. He really hated the silence.

"A hundred and twenty-five years old," Spike answered around a cigarette that he had in his mouth. "You?"

"Eighteen," Xander replied.

Spike grinned happy with that answer. The boy was legal age. Not that it really mattered Spike was the big bad and all, but he found having sex with anyone under age unappealing. "Really?" Spike purred and walked closer to Xander.

Xander blushed; he'd never had someone hit on him before. Was Spike hitting on him? "Why were you hiding in the woods?"

"Oi! I wasn't hiding. I was looking for dinner. I have to live off of animal blood. Revolting is what it is." A disgusted look crossed Spike's face.

"If you can't hurt humans why did you try to attack me?" Xander asked, it didn't make any sense.

Spike paused trying to find the words to explain his reasoning. "You smell different than the other happy meals around here. Figured maybe the chip wouldn't work on you."

"I smell different?" Xander had to stop himself from taking a whiff. He had taken a shower the day before.

"You don't smell of magic. Everyone who lives on the Hellmouth has a scent of magic in them even if they don't have the power. You don't have that aroma."

Xander's shoulders slumped. He was finally normal and it ended up being a bad thing. Just his luck. "Great I'm still a freak."

"Don't go putting words into my mouth." Spike said facing Xander. "You're different, doesn't mean it's a bad thing. I imagine your blood being spicy." He let out a moan, wishing he could just have one taste. "I'd bite you given the chance." He raised a hand and ran his index finger over Xander's throat feeling the thrumming of his blood.

Xander gulped loudly and tilted his head to the side unconsciously. He was so sick; he shouldn't find the thought of getting bitten so appealing.

"I'd bite you right here," Spike said in a whisper. "I'd drain you but not completely."

"W-why not?" Xander stuttered out. Why wasn't he afraid and running away?

Spike leaned in closer, "I'd turn you. Keep you with me. I'd show you the world. Give you anything your heart desired." His lips almost brushed over Xander's.

Xander jerked away when there was another howl. This time it was closer. Too close for comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Quest 4/14  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: A spin of Wizard of Oz. Xander makes a wish without realizing that it would affect his life forever.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Alternate Universe

Beta's by: Whichclothes

Note: This story is a little out of my box so bear with me! =)

**Part Four**

Spike snarled at the interruption. He was so damn close! Never had he seen such a magnificent creature in all his years.

Xander backed away. "Was that a wolf? You have wolves?" He did a one-eighty and started back the way they had just come.

"Don't be silly. We don't have wolves." Spike grabbed hold of Xander's hands. Xander let out a sigh of relief. "That was a werewolf."

"Werewolf?" Xander shouted and tried to pull away from Spike. "Hell no. I am done! I'm getting the hell out of here."

Spike held firm enough to stop Xander from running away but not hard enough to hurt him. "Calm down, pet. The full moon has just passed. The wolf is back in human form by now," Spike replied, disappointed; if it was still in wolf form he'd be able to kill it for disturbing them.

"Hey." A short man with dark blue hair wandered out of a stand of trees.

"Hey." Xander said back. This was the werewolf? He didn't really look like much. "Um… did you see anything weird out there? Like… I don't know… maybe a werewolf?"

The man looked at the two. "That would have been me. I'm Oz."

"I'm Xander and this is Spike," Xander introduced.

Oz sniffed. "You know he's a vampire, right?"

"Yeah, he tried to eat me," Xander replied. "Don't worry though. He can't hurt us."

"Rub it in, why don't you," Spike muttered and shot a glare at Oz. "How is it that you have clothes? Wolves usually ruin their clothes when they transform."

"Every time I turn back I'm always in a cave. I figured I'd stash some clothes. It beats walking around town naked," Oz explained to them with a shrug.

Xander was impressed. He was sure he never would have thought of that. "How long have you been a werewolf?"

"Just over two years. I thought I'd be able to control it by now." Oz said.

"You mean you've killed people?" Xander asked, taking an involuntary step backwards.

Oz shook his head. "No, when the wolf is in control it seems satisfied with hunting deer and rabbits. It's when the wolf isn't in control; he's always in the back of my head. Urging me to fight. There's been more than a few times I've caved to the pressure. Never anything serious, I've never gone that far."

Xander and Spike shared a look and had a silent conversation. "Listen we're going to see Rupert Giles to help get Spike's chip out and get me back to my own world. Why don't you come along?"

"Why not. I've always been curious as to what that guy looks like," Oz agreed. "I think he is horribly disfigured."

"Why disfigured?" Spike asked. This kid was odd to say the least.

Oz shrugged. "Why else wouldn't he let anyone see him?"

"If he is disfigured you two just keep quiet about it," Xander scolded. "The last thing we want to do is piss him off. God only knows how powerful he is."

Spike pouted. "Ruining all my fun here, pet." He slid a hand over Xander's ass. "Wanna make up for it?"

Xander jumped away. "Hands! Hands in naughty places!" He pointed a finger at Spike. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Spike asked innocently.

"Do you two want a minute alone?" Oz asked. He had no idea how long the two had known each other but the attraction between them was undeniable.

"Yes."

"No."

Xander shot Spike an annoyed look. "We are on a mission here, buster. So no more thralling."

Spike snorted, "Thralling is Drac's thing. I don't need to thrall. It was all you falling over my every word."

"Whatever," Xander said, blushing. "We should start moving."

"We can't." Spike said and continued when Xander was about to argue. "The sun's gonna be rising soon. The woods aren't as thick as they look."

Oz nodded his head to the left. "The cave I use isn't that far."

"Great, let's go." Xander followed Oz while Spike trailed behind him, enjoying the view of Xander's back-side. And what a nice backside it was. Xander was an interesting human.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Quest 5/14  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: A spin of Wizard of Oz. Xander makes a wish without realizing that it would affect his life forever.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Alternate Universe

Beta's by: Whichclothes

Note: This story is a little out of my box so bear with me! =)

**Part Five**

Xander stepped up to the opening of the cave. Spike walked around him, going deeper inside to inspect the place. "Nice digs, dog boy."

"Spike!" Xander reprimanded from his spot. The cave seemed big enough but it was too dark for him to really see anything.

Oz waved it off, "As long as the wolf is happy and isn't making too much trouble." He settled himself against one of the cave walls. "You gonna come in, Xander?"

Spike turned his attention from his inspection to Xander. "You all right, pet?"

"Yeah… you know just looking at the scenery," Xander replied lamely. "You sure it's safe in there?"

Oz watched as Spike walked toward Xander. Stray sun beams separated them. "Not gonna let anything hurt you, Xan. We're the only ones in here."

Xander looked at Spike and then back to the trees that now seemed to glow. "Yeah, okay." He stepped past the barrier between himself and Spike. "I just can't get over the fact that demons are real. Witches, werewolves and vampires oh my." Xander let out a nervous chuckle.

Spike took hold of Xander's hand to make sure he didn't decide to do a runner, and led him to the wall opposite Oz. He helped Xander sit; Spike purposely sat closer to the opening of the cave just in case anything did decide to take a peek around. Spike crossed his legs at the ankles making himself as comfortable as possible sitting in a dirt cave. "So, wolfboy, what's your story?"

"Turns out my little cousin is a werewolf. After his parents found out they were too scared to actually tell anyone for obvious reasons. Who would believe he was a werewolf? The people in this town are blind when it comes to this stuff," Oz explained to Xander. "They also never really did their research about werewolves so they didn't know that he shouldn't go around biting people."

"Damn… that sucks," Xander offered not knowing what else to say.

Oz merely shrugged. "Not a lot I could do. I just hope this Giles guy can help me before I do end up hurting someone."

Spike snorted in amusement but didn't comment. Oz was looking for help to stop from hurting people while he was looking for help to hurt them. Well maybe not hurt but just for a little blood. All those happy meals on legs walking around him and he wasn't even allowed a little nip? Wasn't bloody fair.

The more the sun rose the more tired Spike became. "Time for a little kip. We have a long night ahead of us." He shut his eyes and in minutes he was asleep.

Oz nodded his head to Xander before following Spike into slumber, leaving Xander awake and more than just a little worried. He then brushed off his fears. What kind of demons attacked during the day? None in any horror movie he'd ever seen. Shuffling closer to Spike, Xander laid his head on Spike's shoulder. A little nap didn't sound like such a bad idea.

A short time later Xander was jarred awake from something that sounded like a slurping noises. He looked around to see Spike and Oz still asleep. The slurping noises continued and the curiosity got the better of Xander. Sliding away from Spike, who made a pretty decent pillow, Xander stood and began to walk further into the cave. He squinted his eyes hoping to see into the darkness. The slurping stopped and a soft laughter started.

"Spike?" Xander turned and called out to the vampire. "I think something's in here."

"Hmm?" Spike asked without opening his eyes. Didn't the boy know it was too early?

The slurping started again, louder this time, right behind Xander.

"A gifty for me?" A raspy voice asked. "I love gifties."

Xander jumped back before he yelled for Spike. "Spike, get your undead ass up!"

Spike jerked fully awake from the fear in Xander's voice.

Oz woke as well from the growl that came from Spike.

"Three gifties for me?" the voice asked in a sing song voice. "Tasty, tasty."

Xander managed to make his way back to Spike and Oz. "I don't suppose someone wants to tell me what the hell it is?"

"Gnarl loves gifties," the voice said coming closer to them. The Gnarl was a five foot tall green-skinned creature whose rib-cage showed through his leathery skin. He had pointy ears, a long hooked nose, and yellow eyes. His fingernails were black. He clicked his nails together, making a tik-tik noise.

"No gifties for you, mate." Spike took a step closer to the gnarl.

"Nasty, don't like you." The gnarl declared. "Two gifties for Gnarl."

Spike vamped out. "Like I said, no gifties for you." He shot his arm out to punch the demon in the face. Gnarl screeched and jumped out of the way.

"Gnarl hungry," he complained with a whine. "Gnarl not greedy. I'll take one."

"How about you take none?" Spike said and used his vampire speed to bound behind the Gnarl before snapping his neck.

Oz stood there taking in the scene. "Huh."

"Huh? That's all you've got to say? Huh?" Xander said before pointing an accusing finger at Spike. "And you! You said we were the only ones in here!"

"There must be a back entrance. How was I supposed to know there was gonna be another sodding demon in here?" Spike growled out at Xander. Ungrateful git. "You're welcome by the way," he said before walking past Xander back to his original spot.

Oz shot Xander a look before following Spike's lead and getting comfortable for another sleep.

"Look… I'm sorry. I'm not use to this." Xander looked back at the carcass that lay on the ground. He felt a little sick. "I think I'm gonna puke," he stated before rushing out of the cave bending over and losing his dinner from the night before.

"I'll check on him," Oz offered and followed Xander into the sunlight. He found Xander still bent over dry heaving. "You all right?"

Xander waved him back before standing straight and kicked dirt to cover up his vomit. "I've never seen a dead body before."

"You kind of get used to it here," Oz explained.

"I don't think I want to get used to it," Xander replied turning to look at Oz. "Spike's pissed at me."

"He'll get over it. He likes you too much to stay mad."

Xander looked at Oz with surprise. "He doesn't like me… does he?"

"He did save you from the demon," Oz reminded Xander. He walked back into the cave leaving Xander with his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Quest 6/14  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: A spin of Wizard of Oz. Xander makes a wish without realizing that it would affect his life forever.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Alternate Universe

Beta's by: Whichclothes

Note: This story is a little out of my box so bear with me! =)

**Part Six**

As soon as the sun set the trio headed out. Xander trailing slightly, still feeling guilty for accusing Spike of knowing the demon was in the cave. He kicked a rock sending it skirting across the ground. Xander had already apologized but he didn't feel like it was really enough. After all Spike did save his life.

Spike stopped, causing Xander to run into him. Xander grabbed hold of Spike's duster to prevent himself from crashing to the ground. "Why'd we stop? It's not another demon is it?" Xander asked worriedly.

"Not sure," Spike said and tilted his head to the side listening. "You hear that?"

Oz nodded. "Sounds like someone's chanting."

"I don't hear anything," Xander complained slightly.

Spike started walking again, dragging Xander with him when he didn't release his hold on Spike's duster.

They all walked past a few more trees then spotted a young woman kneeling in a circle of green grass.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Spike snarled startling her.

The girl screamed and scrambled away from the three men.

"Spike!" Xander smacked Spike upside the head. "Don't scare her."

"She's a witch, Xan," Spike explained to Xander. "Nothing good ever comes from magic."

The girl pushed red hair from her face. "I wasn't doing anything bad. Just a little spell."

"What kind of spell?" Oz asked. He could feel the power radiating off her, but knew she didn't know just how capable of magic she really was.

"I was trying to grow an Ipomoea Alba," Willow motioned to a small seedling.

Xander looked confused and wished he had paid more attention in Spanish class. "Huh?"

"It means moonflower," Oz answered.

"Don't you realize how dangerous it is to be out here? Are you daft?" Spike asked.

Xander walked over to her. "What's your name?"

"Willow Rosenberg. I didn't mean any harm. I've been practicing the spell for a couple weeks."

Spike snorted. "A novice. Didn't anyone tell you using magic without the proper training can only lead to trouble?"

"M-my mom did. She was going to train me when I turned eighteen, but she died. She told me that the magic was in me and that I needed to learn how to control it."

"So you decide to train yourself?" Spike asked with disbelief. "You've got to be an idiot."

"Why didn't you find someone else to train you?" Oz requested trying to make sure nothing got out of hand.

Willow looked up at Oz who offered her a hand up. "There aren't a lot of witches in Sunnydale. The only one that offered to help was Amy. She said that she would teach me everything she knew and that once I realized the power I had that we could rule Sunnydale."

"Amy?" Xander repeated looking more than a little scared.

Spike noticed Xander's demeanor change. "You know her?"

"I ran into her. She was pissed when Tara gave me this." Xander pulled the amulet from underneath his shirt.

"You've met Tara?" Willow asked with awe. She stepped closer to see the amulet. "It's pretty, what's it for?"

Xander tucked it back in. "She didn't tell me. All Tara said was that I'd know when the time was right."

Oz waved his hands, "Can we rewind a bit? You said this Amy girl is pissed? Just how pissed?"

"Excellent question," Amy said appearing behind them. "I'd have to say on a scale of one to ten… an eleven."

Willow eeped and ducked behind Oz.

"This is who you're scared of?" Spike inquired with a snort.

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Maybe you should get your head out of the boys' ass and concentrate a little bit, vampire."

Spike did and his eyes widened when he let the power wash over him. "Bloody hell."

"I have your attention now?" Amy asked looking around at everyone.

"What do you want?" Oz demanded. Power radiated from Amy.

Amy pointed at Xander. "I just want our little visitor."

"Not going to happen," Spike stepped in front of Xander. "I've taken to him."

"Not even if I could make it your while?" Amy asked, circling them. "I have power you've never even seen. Why go to Rupert for your problem when all you have to do is hand over the boy?"

Spike looked between Amy and Xander, contemplating the new information.

"Spike," Xander whispered. He wasn't actually considering her deal was he?

"Not to worry, luv," Spike assured. "Sorry, witch. Like I said I've taken to the boy."

Amy's eyes narrowed. "Then you're a fool."

"I've been called worse," Spike replied.

"This isn't over. I will have him and the amulet," Amy guaranteed. "Then you will all bow before me!" She turned to Willow. "And you, you'll regret not joining me. Just like your mother." Amy shot her hand out a ball of fire appeared and flew towards Spike. The fire ball hit Spike's arm lighting it ablaze. She cackled before disappearing.

Both Spike and Xander began smacking out the fire before it could do too much damage. Spike snarled when he inspected the damage to his duster. "Bitch."

"Are you okay?" Xander asked worriedly. Sure he didn't know a lot about vampires except what he learned from movies but he was sure they weren't invincible to fire.

"Fine," Spike answered with one last inspection of his sleeve. It was just scorched. "But I think you two have some explaining to do," he said, looking at both Xander and Willow.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Quest 7/14  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: A spin of Wizard of Oz. Xander makes a wish without realizing that it would affect his life forever.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Alternate Universe

Beta's by: Whichclothes

Note: This story is a little out of my box so bear with me! =)

**Part Seven**

"Explain what?" Xander asked.

"How about why some pissed off uber witch is after you and that doodad." Spike waved a hand to the object Xander had hidden. "And you." He pointed to Willow. "What in the hell did she mean about your mother?"

Willow's hands shook. "Four years ago Amy approached my mother. My mother had powers almost as great as both Tara and Amy. Amy demanded that my mother join her. When she refused Amy promised she'd regret it. A month later mom was dead."

"I'm so sorry," Oz offered. His hand squeezed her shoulder providing some comfort.

Willow nodded her head in thanks. "Now Amy is trying to recruit me."

"What about you?" Spike demanded to Xander. "Just what kind of shit did you get us into?"

"I didn't do anything!" Xander said angrily. "I didn't ask to be brought here. This wasn't what I wished for." He pulled the amulet back out. "Tara gave this to me, Amy wants it. I'm not supposed to give it to her. End of story."

Spike made a grab for the amulet to see what was so special about it. But he was zapped as soon as his fingers got remotely close to it, causing him to jerk back from the shock. "What the fuck?"

"Woah!" Xander said, his eyes wide.

Oz took a step forward and tried to touch the amulet. The exact same thing happened to him that had happened to Spike. "That's weird."

"I guess that explains why Amy said she wanted Xander," Willow stated. "She must not be able to touch it either while he's wearing it."

"This is just fan-bloody-tastic." Spike threw his hands in the air.

Oz stood there thinking. "Why didn't she force Xander to go with her? She obviously has the power considering what she did to Spike."

"Amy likes to play games. We haven't seen the last of her," Willow replied, her body still shaking slightly. "You better get to Rupert soon."

"Come with us," Oz said which made all three heads turn to him. "She's coming after you as well. You'd be safer with us."

"Well then, we best get a move on." Spike sighed at the inconvenience of more people. No way would Xander let him try to seduce him now. "No more bloody strays." Everyone ignored the insult.

Willow looked like she was going to say no and she was. She didn't want anything to happen to them because of her. "All right. Only if you're sure, though."

"Of course we're sure," Xander said, answering for all of them.

This really was becoming a big hassle, Spike thought. All he wanted was Xander and obviously with a crazy witch on the loose that wasn't going to happen. However, he said he would come and Spike never was one to break a promise. Some big bad he was. Something inside Spike said Xander was worth the trouble.

"So you're really from a different reality?" Willow asked, intrigued at this discovery. "Besides demons is anything else different? Do you have pizza? Movies? Oh! What about Ben and Jerry's ice cream? I love Ben and Jerry's ice cream, especially Chunky Monkey! Oh and what about cars? Is your reality more from the future? Oh! Do you have flying cars?" she asked excitedly. The three men stared at Willow surprised she didn't pass out from lack of oxygen. "What?"

Oz shook his head, with a slight smile. "I've never heard anyone talk so much without actually breathing."

Willow grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I babble when I'm nervous or excited or hyper."

"We have all of the above… except for the flying cars." Xander answered. "I love pizza! It's been forever since I've had a slice. Hot gooey cheese." He all but drooled over the imaginary pizza.

"After this is over and done with I say we all go for a pie," Oz suggested. To be honest he didn't have many friends and they all did seem to have a bond now.

Spike glowered at them. "This isn't some tea party, people. I don't hang around with happy meals unless I'm shagging or eating them. Sometimes both at the same time."

"Too much info, Spike," Xander said with his own dirty look. So Spike was just looking for a quick fuck. Well, good for him, but Xander wasn't going be some notch on his bedpost or coffin or whatever it was that Spike slept in.

Willow shot Oz a confused look. Obviously she had missed something. Oz shot his own look that meant both Spike and Xander were oblivious. "Maybe we should continue our journey?" Willow suggested.

They all silently agreed and started towards their destination.

Amy was splayed across her throne. She would be queen so obviously she deserved one. "You're going to earn your keep, Warren."

"I still don't understand why you didn't just take him," Warren said, earning him shoe to his head. "Ow!"

"You're the one that wanted to work for me. I wouldn't have given you a second glance!" Amy bellowed. "You're my minion and the second you become anything but helpful you become expendable. Besides I don't get my hands dirty, you do."

Warren bowed his head. "Yes, Mistress. What would you like me to do?"

An evil grin spread over Amy's face as she told Warren exactly what he was to do. With her exact instructions and a little of her magic she would have want she wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Quest 8/14  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: A spin of Wizard of Oz. Xander makes a wish without realizing that it would affect his life forever.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Alternate Universe

Beta's by: Whichclothes

Note: This story is a little out of my box so bear with me! =)

**Part Eight **

Spike knew Xander was upset but he didn't understand why. He moved to Xander's left. "What did you mean?"

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked looking straight ahead. He wasn't going to look into Spike's crystal blue eyes.

"You said you made a wish. What was it?"

Xander's face reddened. "It's not important. It didn't work anyways."

"Maybe it can explain why you were brought here," Willow joined in. She loved mysteries.

He ducked his head before answering. "I wished for someone to love me."

Willow's eyes widened and she looked at Oz, finally understanding completely. "That makes sense."

"How does that make sense?" Xander asked. "I wished for something and I get transported to a world of demons and a witch trying to kill me. How the hell does that make sense?"

"Well obviously it means that the person that's been missing from your life is here," Willow concluded looking pleased with her explanation.

Oz looked at Spike, who pointedly ignored him. "I bet they are right under your nose."

Xander subtly glanced at Spike who at the exact same time looked at him. "Maybe. Or maybe that person is just looking for a fuck. A wham bam thank you Xan."

"Didn't say that now did I?" Spike argued, realizing what had Xander's knickers in a knot.

"You kind of did! With the humans are only good for fucking and eating," Xander pointed out.

Spike let out an unnecessary sigh, "Excuse us a moment." He then grabbed Xander by the arm; a warning twitch flickered in his head as he pulled him away from the others. "Now you listen and you listen good."

Oz and Willow watched Spike drag Xander into some bushes. "Do you think they'll actually just come out and say what they feel?" Oz asked.

"I don't know. One thing I've learned is that you men are stubborn to the end," Willow answered, with a smirk.

Once Spike felt they were far enough away for some privacy he stopped walking. "What? We have to get to Rupert," Xander said folding his arms defiantly.

"Don't know if you're stupid or just bloody stubborn," Spike remarked. "Told you last night that I wanted you didn't I?"

"Well yeah but…" Xander said and Spike cut him off.

"And that I'd turn you. That I'd keep you with me. Does that sound like just a quick fuck to you?" Spike asked.

Xander ducked his head. "No."

"Then why the hell are you giving me such a sodding hard time?" Spike yelled out in frustration. He didn't wait for Xander to answer. Instead Spike grabbed Xander wrapping a hand around Xander's neck and smashing their lips together.

Willow coughed starling them apart. "Now that you guys have everything worked out can we go now?"

Spike snarled at the interruption. "Yeah."

Warren watched from a safe distance careful to go unnoticed by both the vampire and werewolf. He had his orders and he planned to follow through. Amy would be so impressed that she would finally see him as an equal.

"Killing a vampire, a witch and a werewolf. How hard can that be?" Warren asked himself with a chuckle.

"So you really think Mr. Giles will help us?" Willow asked. "I mean why would he want to help any of us?"

"Way I figure it is, he wants to keep Sunnydale safe. He'd obviously want to be sure that happens. So what better way than to have another experienced witch and a wolf that can control his urges?" Spike reasoned.

Willow looked at Spike. "What about you?"

Spike snorted, "He isn't going to help me. Sunnydale is safer with this chip in my head."

"Then why are you going with?" Oz asked, already knowing the answer.

"Wasn't about to let a nummy treat like Xan-pet get away was I?" Spike answered before looking sad. "Have him with me until Rupert can get him back to his world."

Xander grabbed Spike's hand. "Maybe you could come with me?" he said hopefully.

Spike snorted at the idea. "Isn't my world, Xander. Yours isn't meant to have demons like me."

"Aww isn't that sweet?" Warren said mockingly. "And here I thought vampires were cold-blooded killers. Not love sick puppies."

"Who the hell is this git?" Spike asked with distaste.

Willow's hands turned into fists. "Warren."

"Hiya, Red!" Warren said with an evil smirk. "Miss me?"

"You know this guy?" Oz asked, a small growl erupting from his chest. The guy stunk of Amy.

"He's Amy's goon who killed my mother." Fury poured off Willow in waves. Two years ago he had been the one responsible for the loss of her mother. Amy had Warren do her dirty work and Willow vowed that she would get her revenge.

Warren's grin broadened. "She was my first real kill, you know?" He turned his attention to the others. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. You all don't know the story. It's a great one!" Warren rubbed his hands together with glee.

"I'm not gonna listen to a damn thing you have to say, butt monkey," Spike snarled and went to jump at Warren only to be held back by some magical force.

"I think you will listen, chip and dip. Now all of you sit down!" Warren ordered and another force washed over all of them forcing them to the ground. "Now that we are all comfy let's start story time."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Quest 9/14  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: A spin of Wizard of Oz. Xander makes a wish without realizing that it would affect his life forever.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Alternate Universe

Beta's by: Whichclothes

Note: This story is a little out of my box so bear with me! =)

Note #2: This chapter talks of character death.

**Part Nine**

Willow's eyes watered; she didn't want to hear what Warren's gloating. She didn't want the details of her mother's death. The coroner wrote her death off as a heart attack. A chunk of her hair had gone grey. The medical examiner just shrugged and said it had nothing to do with the cause of her demise.

"Where should I start?" Warren began. "I guess at the very beginning. At the age of nine I was always interested in electronics. I would spend hours in my room taking apart radios and televisions and other stuff and I'd put them back together."

"So you were a nerd. I bet you got a lot of swirlies in school too," Xander interrupted. He didn't want to listen to Warren blabber on about any more than Willow did. The worst he had to worry about at home was being pushed into his locker, wedgies and the occasional smack from his old man.

Warren stepped up to Xander and smacked him. Warren ignored Spike's snarl. "The only reason you aren't dead you insignificant bug is because the mistress needs you alive. Interrupt me again and I'll cut your eye out. The mistress needs you alive but she doesn't need you in one piece!"

"You touch my boy again and I'll rip your entrails out through your nose," Spike threatened.

"How? That chip in your head has made you as pathetic as Edward from _Twilight_." Warren sneered. "Now let me finish. I know you'll enjoy the story, Spike." He cleared his throat and continued. "By the age of fifteen I built my very first robot. It looked like the robot from Lost in Space. I programmed it to clean my room." Warren sighed; that had been his very first friend.

"Anyway when I was nineteen I decided to build myself a new and improved robot. Her name was April." He looked wistful at the memory. "She cleaned, cooked and did everything I told her to. She was the perfect woman."

Willow glared, her temper flaring. She refused to say anything though, afraid that Warren would take it out on one of the others.

"I got bored of her eventually though. Turned her into scrap metal." Warren grinned as he remembered her lifeless eyes stared at him as she burned. "Killing her wasn't as fun as killing Sheila though. You all are probably wondering why I'm telling you this. When I found out about Amy I asked her to recruit me. She told me I had to prove myself and told me about your mother. I asked questions about her, wanting to know her. When Amy told me she had a daughter I knew exactly what I was going to do. You didn't even know I was following you, did you? You had no idea!"

Green eyes narrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about? Why would you follow me?"

"I needed pictures, to know how to build my very own Willow-bot," Warren answered. "It was my best work. I had your mother completely fooled. Why do you think it took so long for her to die?"

"What did you do?" Willow demanded, her voice low with anger and pain. For years she wondered what had happened but at the same time she didn't think she could live with it. She didn't have a choice now.

Warren stroked Willow's red locks. "I killed you."

"What is that fool doing?" Amy yelled as she watched from a mystical pool. "He's supposed to kill them, not reminisce over his wretched past!" She screamed and smashed her fist into the pool of water, rippling the image.

Four shocked faces stared at Warren. "I told you this was good, Spike. Even you will be impressed," Warren spoke to Spike. "I caught Shelia off guard. She was sure she would be safe outside of your own house. Your mother wasn't very smart was she?" he asked Willow, not waiting for a response. "For such a 'powerful' witch it didn't take much to knock her out. When she came to she was bound to a chair, gagged of course. That bitch had the most annoying voice."

"What she found was her 'daughter' dangling by chains attached to her wrists. 'Willow' wasn't gagged though. I needed Shelia to hear the screams after all. Willow-bot was programmed to be completely terrified of me. She actually thought she was you. Shelia screamed around her gag, trying to say some incantation but I had Amy do one to prevent that." Warren's attention was completely on Willow. "You begged your mother to help you. You said that you didn't understand why I was doing it. When the first blow came it shocked you both," Warren said as if it really was Willow that he had tortured. "Your pretty pale face turned black and blue. Blood dribbled down your lips." He swiped his thumb over Willow's lips.

"Stop it!" Willow ground out.

Warren mock-pouted. "You don't want to hear about how I cut you? How I made you bleed. Let me tell you it was a challenge to make you so life-like. Your mother cried with every cut and burn I added to your body. It was hard to watch, she was so pathetic looking. Somehow she had managed to remove the gag. I don't know how, I was having too much fun with you."

"The girl told you to stop," Spike snarled. Sure he was a soulless killer, he had his fun torturing, but that was mostly the people who tormented him when he was William the Bloody Awful Poet.

"Aren't you enjoying my story?" Warren asked truly interested. "Come on I mean you have to be impressed! Her mother actually thought I was torturing her daughter! That is just… awesome!" He threw his head back as he yelled that. His attention was drawn back to Willow who had tears flowing freely down red cheeks. "She begged me to stop hurting you. Said she would join Amy if I would just stop. You called her mommy, you sounded like a child. I of course being the gentleman agreed. You didn't feel it. It was fast." Warren said softly as if to comfort Willow. "I don't think the blood splatter was quite right when I slit your throat. It didn't look like it does on TV. Even though you were dead you made this gurgling sound."

Willow gagged at the visions that were now forever imbedded in her mind.

"Did you know you can actually scare a person to death?" Warren asked all of them. "I didn't. Shelia was so sure that I just slaughtered you in front of her that her heart just gave out. I'm not too sure when it was that her hair had changed from brown to white. Not that it really mattered. One minute she was there and the next… gone."

Willow flung her head back as a screech escaped her lips that made them all flinch. It was so loud that the birds and other creatures that took home in the woods fled. When she lowered her head to look at Warren her eyes were as dark as night. "I'll make you wish you were never born."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Quest 10/14  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: A spin of Wizard of Oz. Xander makes a wish without realizing that it would affect his life forever.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Alternate Universe

Beta's by: Whichclothes

Note: This story is a little out of my box so bear with me! =)

**Part Ten**

Warren stared at Willow in shock before barking out a laugh. "Nice parlor trick, bitch. I know you don't have any real power. You never learned to tap into it."

"You idjit, you don't know a bloody thing about magic!" Spike spoke up, his eyes bouncing from Warren to Willow. "Magicks are connected to emotions."

"I know about magic!" Warren yelled, hating being told otherwise. "I have magic!"

Oz couldn't help a snort that escaped. "Yours is borrowed magic. The magic flowing through Willow, the power you feel is _real _magic."

Warren looked into Willow's black eyes seeing the hatred. "Doesn't matter. She can't move until I tell her to. Just like the rest of you, she's trapped."

"Maybe you shouldn't be talking about me like I'm not here." Willow's voice was hard. "My magic is more powerful than yours."

"Prove it!" Warren challenged, not realizing what he was doing.

"Release!" Willow yelled and power surge from her body. Warren was thrown back from the command while the others were all freed.

Xander stood, shaken by all the magic that had been forced on him. "Willow… you need to calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" Willow shrieked. "You don't know what you're talking about. He killed my mother!"

Xander went to move closer to her but both Spike and Oz stopped him. "I know he did. I also know he doesn't regret it. But do you really think killing him will change anything?"

"He doesn't deserve to live!" Willow shouted. She turned her head to see Warren attempting to sneak off. "Where do you think you're going?" She waved her hand and he was thrown into a tree and pinned into place.

"That isn't your decision, Willow." Xander replied calmly. "You know deep down that you know I'm right. You also know that your mom wouldn't want you to do it. You'd be no better than Warren or Amy."

Willow's head bowed. "I know you're right. But he still has to pay." Her complete attention was now on Warren's shaking form.

"W-what are you going to do?" Warren stuttered out. Why had Amy never told him just how powerful Willow really was? Maybe he should have followed Amy's plan and just killed them and taken Xander.

"I'm not going to kill you," Willow assured Warren and watched him sag in relief. "I think that's too good for you." She closed her eyes and began to chant. "Lekko najine forkahdio!"

There was a big explosion with bright sparks and a hole opened in the air. Past the burning edges they can see a turbulent, blood red sky was visible. Warren screamed as the vortex began to drag him in. "Help me!"

Xander tried to move past the others but was once again stopped.

"You help him and you'll get sucked in!" Oz yelled over the sounds of the cyclone.

Only when Warren was no longer in front of them and the portal closed did Spike release his hold on Xander. "Where the hell did you send him?"

"Does it matter?" Willow asked, her eyes back to the natural bright green. "I didn't kill him."

Spike shrugged, "I don't give a toss about him. He got what he deserved."

Xander stood in shock as he stared at where Warren had once stood. "I thought you said you were an amateur?"

"I am." Willow ducked her head. "But the power is in me, part of me. I don't have complete control of it. That's why I need a mentor."

"We have to get going guys," Oz interrupted. "We're close to Rupert's place."

Amy fell to her knees as she cried out in pain. "That son of a bitch," she cursed weakly. Looking up at the army of men that stood before her she spoke. "I want the boy! Kill the others, I don't care, but I want the boy alive! Considering you're called The Bringers I expect you not to fail."

There was a nod from every Bringer before they headed out to complete the mission Warren was unable to.

Oz whistled as they stood at the gates of Rupert's mansion. "This is some place."

"And this is only the outside," Xander added, wondering what the interior looked like.

"Only one way to find out, yeah?" Spike said before pressing the button for the intercom.

Static came through when someone answered. "What do you want?"

"Um… Hi. We would like to see Mr. Giles. Please," Willow said very politely.

"He isn't taking visitors," the man replied curtly.

Xander moved closer to the intercom. "Please. We need his help."

It was quiet for a long time and they began to think they had been dismissed until the static returned. "You have five minutes."

The gate slowly opened allowing them access. Soon they were at the large oak doors. A man or at least he looked like a man stood there waiting for them.

"Angelus?" Spike asked stopping short to stare at the brunette man that stood before them.

"I don't go by that name anymore. You know that. It's Angel now," Angel brooded, looking less than happy to see Spike. "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to talk to Mr. Giles. We need his help," Willow interrupted. "How do you know each other?"

Spike looked uncomfortable, not sure if he was happy to see Angel or upset. "He's my sire."

"What's a sire?" Xander asked at the same time as Angel said. "Your grandsire. Drusilla's the one that turned you, not me."

"No but you're the one who taught me everything you know, aren't you?" Spike snarled angrily. "Then you up and left us without so much as good bye. Couldn't even bother to stake us. We meant nothing to you."

Angel looked sadly at Spike. "I couldn't, William. It hurt too much."

"The name's Spike!" Spike shouted. "That ponce is dead and gone."

"I'm sorry about that," Angel said remorsefully. "I can't change the past."

"No, you can't. It doesn't matter now. We didn't come for a sodding family reunion. Let us see the mighty wizard."

Angel nodded. "He's waiting for you in his chambers." He led them through the corridors.

"This place is amazing," Willow said in awe. "How long have you been with Mr. Giles?"

"Almost ten years. He helped me find salvation," Angel replied. He stopped outside the doors. "He's waiting for you. Will… Spike, I'd really like us to talk."

Spike shook his head, "Not sure that's a good idea, mate." He pulled open the door and pushed Xander inside before following him, leaving the others to trail behind.

A man who they assumed was Rupert Giles, dressed in a spangled purple robe and pointed purple wizard cap, sat in a chair that Xander thought resembled a throne. "I've been expecting you," The man said.

"You have? Great, so you know why we're all here," Xander said excitedly but inside he was afraid. Once he went home he'd never see Spike again. Maybe it was all for the better, after all did Xander really belong in this world, did he?

"I do," Rupert answered. "But before I help any of you, you must do something for me."

Oz looked suspiciously at Rupert. "What do you want us to do?"

"You must kill Amy," Rupert answered.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Quest 11/14  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: A spin of Wizard of Oz. Xander makes a wish without realizing that it would affect his life forever.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Alternate Universe

Beta's by: Whichclothes

Note: This story is a little out of my box so bear with me! =)

**Part Eleven**

The four visitors stared at the wizard, "You want us to what?" Oz asked, sure he had misheard.

"I want you to destroy Amy. For too long she has been wreaking havoc on our town," Giles told them.

"Well then why the hell didn't you do something about it?" Spike demanded to know.

Giles stood from his throne. "Because before now she hasn't been weak enough to attack." He looked at Willow. "I have you to thank for that, my dear."

"Me?" Willow squeaked, her eyes wide. "What did I do?"

"You got rid of Warren. He was borrowing magic from Amy when you damned him to another plane and he took those powers with him. She is no longer at full strength."

"Well then why don't you send your goons after her?" Spike asked, not liking the plan.

Rupert looked at Spike. "This is because of the boy. She is hell-bent on the necklace. If he hadn't come here, Tara never would have given it to him and she wouldn't be after it."

Xander brought the necklace out. "What is so special about this necklace?"

"It isn't time for you to know that," Rupert stated giving no more information. "Now if you want my assistance you will do as I say."

"Screw this," Spike said turning to Xander. "We don't need him."

"We do if we want his help." Xander replied quietly, leaning in closer to Spike.

Spike shook his head. "We don't need a bloody thing from him. You can stay here with me and I'll suffer this damn chip."

"It wouldn't be fair to Willow and Oz, Spike. Also do you really think Amy will just let this go? What am I supposed to do, give her the necklace and hope she doesn't hold a grudge?" Xander asked looking doubtful.

"You must not give Amy the necklace of Netwain. If she gets her hands on it she will take control of the Hellmouth and we will all be doomed." Rupert butted into their private conversation.

Oz stepped in, "You guys don't have to come. I'll go. I need Rupert's help."

"I'm coming too," Willow added. "Maybe we can kill her on our own."

Xander turned to Spike. "We can't let them face her alone."

"Fine," Spike sighed in defeat. Xander was dead-set on helping and he wasn't about to let him go without him. "But I want some back up."

"I will provide you with weapons and I'll have Angel go with you," Rupert promised. "You kill her and I will grant you your requests." He turned to Oz. "I'd like to speak with you for a moment." Rupert turned and walked away leaving Oz to follow wondering what it was that the wizard had to say.

Xander tried to smile but his nerves got the best of him. "Looks like we're going hunting."

They set out to Amy's. She had taken over the club that the kids had once gone to. Rupert kept his word and they were all armed with swords, and Angel was with them ready to help take down the witch.

"This is a bad idea," Spike said for the fifth time.

"What's the matter, Will? I thought you enjoyed a good fight?" Angel egged Spike on.

Spike shot Angel a dirty look. "I can't fight her can I? She's still human."

"She has plenty of minions you can kill," Angel said off-handedly.

"Let's talk about these minions." Oz interjected. "Who are they?"

Angel sighed and began. "Amy created the Bringers as her personal servants to do anything she says. They have no eyes and they can't speak. Don't think that means they are weak," he said, his words directed at Spike. "They have taken out a lot of Rupert's men."

"Then why didn't she send them after us?" Xander asked, confused.

"Warren impressed Amy when he killed Sheila," Angel responded. "I am sorry for your loss, Willow. Your mother was a nice lady."

Willow nodded, not saying anything. She couldn't think about her mother right now. Her complete focus was on their job. Either she or Amy would end up dead today and she wanted it to be Amy.

"Now that Warren is dead and Amy is weak, the Bringers will be coming for Xander," Angel told them.

"You forgot to mention that tidbit, Angelus," Spike growled, grabbing Angel by the front of his leather jacket and slamming him into a nearby tree. "Does that mean she knows we're coming?"

Angel was glad he didn't have to breathe when Spike snaked a hand around his throat. "Yes. She knows Rupert would know once she became vulnerable."

"That's just fan-bloody-tastic." Spike pushed away from Angel and moved over to stand beside Xander. "He is all worried about the damn necklace but he doesn't feel the need to give us a heads up? Wanker," he muttered to himself.

"We won't let anything happen to Xander," Oz promised. Xander was a good guy, maybe somewhat naïve, but that was to be expected since he didn't know the world. "We'll kill as many of these Bringers we can and kill the witch."

Xander wasn't looking too sure of this plan. "Is there a specific way to kill a witch?" he asked and turned to Willow. "No offense."

Willow laughed at his discomfort. "It's fine, Xander. Since she is so powerful cutting her head off should work."

"Cut her head off?" Xander repeated looking a little green. "And who is exactly going to do that?"

"Whoever has the chance. You see an opportunity you take it," Angel replied. "If you don't think you can handle killing her or her minions you are no use to us."

Xander tightened his hold on his sword. "I can do it. I might not like it but I'll do it."

"You stick by me, pet," Spike ordered Xander. "I don't want you trying to be a hero and getting yourself taken by that bitch."

"I won't wander off. You can be my Kevin Costner to my Whitney Houston." Everyone looked at Xander strangely. "The Bodyguard?"

Oz shook his head at Xander's sense of humor. He was an odd one.

"So wolf boy, you gonna tell us what the great and mighty arsehole wanted with you?" Spike asked, curious as to what Rupert needed to discuss with Oz and not the rest of them.

"He gave me a potion for the wolf. He says the wolf will be needed to help win this. Apparently I will have control over him."

"Well then you better take it now. We have company. Everyone ready?" Angel asked. He stood to Willow's left.

"Erm… yes?" Willow replied with uncertainty.

Angel looked at her. "You'll do fine," he said, trying to be encouraging.

Oz drank the liquid that Giles provided for him. It only took a few seconds for it to kick in. Oz fell to his knees in pain as his bones shifted. His wolf form took over, yellow eyes staring into the night.

Twenty Bringers ran at them. Xander wondered just how they knew where they were, before he was tossed to the ground.

They were each attacked by four Bringers. Spike kicked one in the knee before slicing his sword through its chest. Angel punched one in the face before twisting its head; a loud crack echoed. Oz ripped into two of his while Willow and Xander each swung their swords hoping to take some enemies down. Willow refused to use her magic, wanting to make sure she could use it to distract Amy while one of the others killed her. She knew if she needed help the guys had her back.

More Bringers came, over powering them. Xander was grabbed from the back and pulled away from the group. He was able to stab one of them in the side before he was disarmed. "Spike!" Xander yelled. If it wasn't for the pure terror running through his body he might have hesitated about asking for help, trying to keep some of his dignity. But what was dignity if he was dead?

"Xan?" Spike threw the Bringers who doggy piled on top of him off. When he saw that some of the Amy's minions were dragging Xander away, Spike leapt to detach, them only to be tackled by more Bringers. He was put in a head lock, pinning him to the ground and making it impossible to get free and help Xander. "Angelus, help Xander!"

"Kind of busy here, Spike," Angel grunted as he was kicked in the stomach.

Oz howled when Willow's sword was taken from her and a Bringer sliced into his side. He used a giant paw to bat the Bringer away. By the time he turned to help Xander, Xander was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Quest 12/14  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: A spin of Wizard of Oz. Xander makes a wish without realizing that it would affect his life forever.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Alternate Universe

Beta's by: Whichclothes

Note: This story is a little out of my box so bear with me! =)

**Part Twelve **

Xander didn't remember blacking out, but the goose egg on the back of his head told him otherwise. When he tried to move he realized he was bound to a chair with no way out.

"You're finally awake," Amy said. She didn't look at him, her eyes cast down as she checked out her nails.

"Where's Spike and the others?" Xander demanded to know, looking around Amy's lair. He hoped to see them.

Amy smiled almost sincerely. "You don't have to worry about them. You're safe now."

"Safe? How is being tied to a chair supposed to make me think I'm safe?" Xander asked as he strained against the ropes.

"I knew you would be afraid and try to leave. I'm not the one that wants to hurt you. I want to help you," Amy answered, her full attention on Xander.

Xander looked at her with disbelief. "You actually expect me to believe you're the good guy in this? You had Warren kill Willow's mother. You tried to kill Spike by setting him on fire. Hell, you sent your goons to kill us!"

"Not you. I was protecting you," Amy corrected. "I know it looks like I'm the evil one, Xander. But you must understand, I am on your side. I can help you. Do you really think a vampire, a witch and a werewolf were going to help you?"

"You're a witch," Xander reminded her.

Amy nodded. "You got me there. But there are always exceptions to witches. You've seen horror movies haven't you? Vampires and werewolves are always evil."

"Obviously you've never see Queen of the Damned." Xander continued to struggle against the ropes that bound him.

"Those are movies, they can manipulate the bad guys for the audience to appeal to them," Amy stated and walked over to Xander. "I'll show you some good will." She unbound Xander. "If you want to leave fine, but I really do want to help you."

Xander look confused as his eyes shifted to the door. "You just want the amulet."

"The amulet can get you home," Amy confessed. "I bet Tara didn't tell you that, did she?"

"The amulet can what?" Xander stared at Amy, clearly shocked. "Why would she not tell me that?"

Amy shrugged, "I don't know. I love my sister but she is selfish. No doubt you being here has some benefit to her."

"How can it get me home?" Xander asked his hand protectively wrapped around the amulet.

"All you have to do is wish for it," Amy replied. She watched as Xander took in the information. "Unlike my sister and Anyanka this amulet can grant you anything your heart desires."

Xander stared down at the amulet that was wrapped around his neck. How could such a small object do that? And could he really trust Amy?

"Spike, get your head in this!" Angel shouted at his grandchilde as he was punched in the stomach. "You can't save Xander if you're dust!"

Spike snarled, "I know that, you wanker!" He ripped the head off a Bringer. Their numbers were dwindling but they weren't trying to retreat.

Oz growled and shredded two more. Guilt wracked his body; he should have been trying to protect Xander. He had let his friend down.

Willow wasn't killing as many as the others but she did make as a good distraction as the others took them out.

After a slash to the final Bringer's throat Spike dropped its dead carcass. The kill had satisfied the demon but now it was time to rescue Xander. "Get a move on," he ordered, not waiting to see if any of them followed. If they decided to back out for any reason then he would do it himself.

"We're not going to leave Xander," Angel said, somehow reading Spike's mind.

"Of course not!" Willow spoke up and Oz whined a little to confirm. "He's our friend and we won't let anything happen to him."

Spike glared at her with yellow eyes. "Are you that sure that she hasn't hurt him already?"

"No, but I think if she wants that amulet she'll need him alive." Willow turned to Angel. "Do you have any idea what this Amulet of Netwain is?"

"Amulet of Netwain? I've never heard of it," Angel replied.

"So you have no idea what it does? Just bloody great. Your bloody boss couldn't even tell us what it does. Can't give us a break can he?" Spike groused as he stomped on.

Angel shook his head at Spike's dramatics. "If Rupert thought you needed to know he would have told you."

"Nobody tells me what I do and don't need to know. I am a master vampire! He should respect me!" Spike snarled in disgust.

"Oh yeah, he's really scared of a vampire that can't bite," Angel said sarcastically and immediately looked ashamed. "I'm sorry, Will."

Spike punched Angel in the face getting some joy out of it. "I don't want your sodding pity! The only reason you're here is to stop that bitch. I'm here to protect Xander."

"You always were love's bitch weren't you?" Angel asked as he wiped away blood from his mouth.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Peaches," Spike denied. "Now are we done chatting or can we go get my Xanpet now?"

Angel smiled. "Of course you don't know what I'm talking about."

Oz shook his head, tired of listening to the bickering, and he trotted off in the direction of Xander's scent. They were close.

Xander stood there for a long time trying to wrap his head around the new information. Could he really just leave without saying goodbye to Spike? Was Spike even still alive? What if he really was the enemy and all this time he had been just playing Xander? "What happens to it after I make a wish?"

"It will stay here, for the next person to use," Amy stated, her hands itching to finally get hold of the amulet after all these years.

"You mean it will stay here for you to use," Xander corrected taking a step away from her.

Amy's eyes narrowed. She had pushed too hard. "It won't matter. You won't be here anymore. You'll be back to your own world and life. What do you care?"

"What about Spike and the others?" Xander demanded to know. He couldn't leave them at the mercy of Amy. He'd die before having their blood on his hands.

"Like I said. You don't have you worry about them anymore." She saw the confusion in Xander's eyes. "They're dead."

Spike kicked in the door. "You've got that half right."


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Quest 13/14  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: A spin of Wizard of Oz. Xander makes a wish without realizing that it would affect his life forever.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Alternate Universe

Beta's by: Whichclothes

Note: This story is a little out of my box so bear with me! =)

**Part Thirteen**

Amy whipped around to see Spike, Angel, Willow and a wolfed out Oz. "How are you still alive?"

"Your boys maybe good at kidnapping but murdering just isn't their game," Angel replied, his fangs shimmering from the light cast over the room. "At least not master vampires and a werewolf. You didn't think that through too well did you?"

"I am not at my full strength," Amy told Xander, trying to get sympathy from him. He was the only one that could truly help her now. "They have taken my powers. Once they kill me they will take control of the Hellmouth."

Willow stepped from beside Oz. "Anyone but you running the Hellmouth would be an improvement." She swung her arm and Amy flew into her throne, knocking it over.

Amy glared at Willow as she stood and brushed herself off. "You really think you can take me? Bring it on, bitch."

Amy and Willow threw magic at each other, everything they had. With some of Amy's power gone Willow was almost a match for her. The others watched it play out. Spike was ready with his sword to make the fatal move. But Willow needed to do this first, for herself and her mother.

Xander was only able to stand there and watch the chaos going on around him with confusion. Should he believe Amy? Spike had saved him from that Gnarl demon. There was no way that Spike could have faked the kiss they shared; there had been too much passion in it.

"You're not going to hurt anyone else," Willow vowed, her green eyes once again gone black. Blood ran from her nose as the power quickly drained from her body.

Amy wasn't doing well either. Her legs trembled as she forced herself to remain standing. "I only have one regret," Amy said with a nasty smirk. "That I wasn't the one who killed your mother. She would have suffered worse at my hands."

Spike stepped in; once the witch was dead he could focus on Xander. He needed to make sure he was safe and not even a hair on his head was in disarray. So with a quick swipe of his sword, the sharp blade sliced through Amy's neck, decapitating her. Spike foolishly hoped that the chip wouldn't count Amy as a human and he went down like a ton of bricks. "Son of a bitch! It's not fair, she was evil. It shouldn't count!"

"Spike, are you okay?" Xander was by Spike's side in an instant all his worries forgotten.

"Does it look like I'm all right?" Spike snapped before realizing who it was that asked. "Sorry, pet." He groaned and rubbed his temple.

Xander shook his head and carded his fingers through Spike's blond locks leaving them a mess. "It was a stupid question. I didn't think."

"Been through a lot though, not your fault," Spike replied and let Xander help him up.

Willow rushed over to Xander and hugged him tightly. He was a good man with a good heart. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

"I'm okay," Xander hugged her back. He liked the contact; never in his world would anyone have given him a hug let alone shown concern for him. "I'm okay," he repeated.

"You didn't give her the amulet did you?" Angel asked from where he stood.

Xander shook his head. "No. I know what it's for though."

"What's it for?" Spike asked curiously.

"Mr. Giles didn't want us to know. I think I should wait until he thinks it's time."

They were all startled when Oz started howling. Before their eyes the fur and yellow eyes disappeared leaving Oz naked on all fours. He looked up to see four sets of eyes on him. "Hey… you think the Bringers have spare clothes around here?"

They all immediately saw a change in the town. People were on the streets rejoicing. How they got word so quickly they would never know. They were followed as they made their way back to Rupert's mansion. The gates opened before they were up the driveway. The accompanying crowd stopped knowing better to go in without being invited.

Angel led the group through the corridors into Rupert's main room. When Rupert turned to face them he was clearly shocked. He obviously thought they wouldn't accomplish the mission as fast as they did or that they weren't going to come back. "You succeeded," Rupert said; it wasn't a question.

"What gave you that impression?" Spike snarked. Oh, how he hated this man. "We did what you wanted, now you have to keep your end of the deal."

"Of course," Rupert said with a slight smile. "Let's getting started shall we? Who would like to go first?"

Oz pushed Willow forward. She had been through so much she deserved it. Willow looked shaken and Rupert took pity on her. "What is it that you want dear? Anything you want, after all you are the reason Sunnydale is safe again."

Willow blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, but it was all of us." She looked directly at Rupert. Willow ignored the butterflies in her stomach and decided to be direct. "I want to learn how to control my powers. I know if I don't get the help I need that one day I will lose control. Like I did with Warren, even if it was for the greater good of the town."

"Out of all things you could request that is what you want?" Rupert asked. When she nodded in agreement, afraid that maybe he would deny her, he simply smiled. "That's very responsible of you, my dear. I accept your request." He called out for Tara who appeared before them.

"Hello again, Xander." Tara smiled softly at him. "I see your journey is almost over."

"Hi, Tara. I guess it is," Xander replied sadly.

Tara stepped up to him ignoring the warning growls coming from Spike. "Almost, but you still have a decision to make when it's time." She moved away from him before returning to Rupert's side. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Like you don't already know," Rupert said with a smile. "Miss Rosenberg would like to be trained. She will be your new apprentice. Do you have any objections?"

"Of course not." Tara accepted the role of a mentor. "You have a lot of power in you, Willow. I will help you channel it and control it."

"Thank you." Willow resisted the urge to hug Tara and bounced back to the men.

Xander grabbed her into a hug. "You're going to do great."

Oz stepped up next. "I need to be able to control the wolf. I would like to know how to make that potion you gave me.

"No," Rupert denied him and interrupted whatever Oz was going to say. "Life is not easy and neither will this be. I will not give you the easy way out but I will get you in communication with another wolf. Her name is Bayarmaa, she has been a wolf for nearly ten years and has managed to find a way to have complete control during the full moon. Are you willing to go to Tibet?"

"Tibet?" Oz repeated. He had lived in Sunnydale almost his entire life. It was his home. "If that's where I need to go to get the help I need then I'll go."

Rupert nodded pleased with the answer. If Oz had refused the circumstances then he would have proved he didn't want to truly have control. He turned to Spike and Xander, "Your turn."


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Quest 14/14  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: A spin of Wizard of Oz. Xander makes a wish without realizing that it would affect his life forever.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Alternate Universe

Beta's by: Whichclothes

Note: This story is a little out of my box so bear with me! =)

**Part Fourteen**

Xander forced Spike to go first, claiming he wanted a little more time with him. Spike stood up straight, he refused to let Rupert think he could be intimidated. "Let's cut the pleasantries, mate. I want this sodding chip out of my head. I am a master vampire and I won't be some sniveling pathetic wannabe vampire anymore!"

Rupert looked at Spike for a long time thinking about the demands. "Your request is reasonable, but I am going to say no."

"No?" Xander repeated while Spike snarled, "You bloody bastard!"

"I am not going to help a vampire who will want to kill and torture people. I am grateful for your help but I see no obligation to grant you your demands," Rupert explained. Nothing was going to make him change his mind. "Now, Xander, I know what you want as well and I am afraid I cannot grant it to you. My powers do not extend outside of this world. Anyanka has a loop-hole because of the type of demon she is. She will be reprimanded for using her powers outside this realm."

Xander wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved. The amulet of Netwain suddenly began to glow. He looked at Tara who was staring back at him. "Amy told you about the amulet didn't she?" Xander nodded. "This is the decision I told you about. You can with to go home… or you can wish for something else."

"You know the outcome the entire time did you?" Xander asked; he didn't understand why Tara never told him about the power of the amulet. She had seemed so confused about him being brought here.

"Anyanka never makes mistakes about wishes. If I had told you that you could with to go home you never would have met Spike, and Amy would still be alive. She was my sister and I loved her but if she wasn't stopped she would have opened the hellmouth in the end and Amy would have taken control of the world."

Xander nodded in understanding. "So how does this work?"

"Just wish for what it is that you truly want," Tara replied, her eyes shifting to Spike who didn't notice. His complete attention was on Xander, getting ready to say his goodbyes.

Xander smiled at Spike. "I'm sorry Rupert wouldn't help you."

"I told you he wouldn't. I had to have some hope though, yeah?" Spike tugged Xander closer, kissing him. When he pulled away his blue eyes watered even though he would deny it. "You ever get bored in your world, maybe Anyanka will hear your wishes?"

"I don't think I'll be making anymore wishes after tonight," Xander answered truthfully.

Spike pulled away and coughed a little to get the lump out of his throat. "Yeah, of course."

Xander stroked Spike's cheek before turning back to Tara. "I'm ready."

Willow and Oz both gave him hugs thanking him for all of his help. They said they couldn't have done this without him. They also told him he was a hero and to always remember that.

With a deep breath Xander made his wish. "I wish… Spike was free of the chip."

A green glow surrounded Spike. There was no pain as the chip was magically removed from his head. The glow carried the small microchip and dropped it into Spike's hand before the glow vanished leaving only the chip. At the same moment the amulet dropped from around Xander's neck.

"Xan, what did you do?" Spike whispered as he stared at his hand at the little piece of technology that had tormented him for what seemed like years.

"I gave you what you wanted… what I wanted," Xander said with a smile. "That's what you wanted wasn't it? I mean that's what you asked Mr. Giles to do."

Spike shook his head, "No, that wasn't what I really wanted."

"Oh…" Xander looked taken back. He was sure that he had done the right thing. "I'm sorry, I thought it was what you wanted." He hung his head, his dad was right he couldn't do anything right.

Spike placed a finger under Xander's chin to make him look at him. "That wasn't the only wish you gave me. I wanted you to stay. Told you that didn't I?"

"Yeah I just wanted to do something nice for you," Xander explained.

"No one's ever put me first. It's kind of nice," Spike admitted with a shy smile. Not that he'd ever admit to looking shy, he did have a reputation to uphold.

Willow shooed Angel and Oz out of the room and followed them, while Rupert and Tara left discussing Willow's training. As much as Rupert wanted to say how stupid Xander's wish was he knew that Tara knew more than he did about it and he trusted her judgment. But he was going to have a long discussion with both Spike and Xander about repercussions if any of the innocents of his town ended up dead and he found out Spike was responsible for them.

"You're not scared of me?" Spike questioned, looking into Xander's eyes, trying to find the truth.

Xander shook his head. "I know you won't hurt me. I've been around a lot of people that have hurt me. I can tell. I also know you're a vampire and that drinking people's blood is kind of your thing. All I ask is that you don't kill them. Or, you know, turn them. I don't want to be around a bunch of demons that will most likely want to kill me."

"The only thing I need is you," Spike promised, ignoring the fact that he sounded like a complete ponce.

Xander grinned like a maniac at Spike's declaration. "Think we'll ever see Anyanka to thank her?"

"My guess is she's such a nosy bint she already knows," Spike said. "Now I don't know about you but I'm knackered. What do you say we go back to my flat and get some sleep? Tomorrow I'll show you around town."

"As long as it isn't the woods. If I never see that many trees again it will be too damn soon."

Spike chuckled at Xander's dramatics and pulled him into another kiss. "Plenty of other things we can see. I've got a king size bed," he leered at Xander.

"We just finished killing demons and a witch and you're thinking about sex?" Xander said with disbelief.

"Oh pet, you have a lot to learn about vampires," Spike declared and pulled Xander out of Rupert's home.

Xander grinned like a mad man. "I get the feeling I'm gonna enjoy finding out, though. My life is gonna be a lot more interesting." For the first time he could remember he was thankful for his life.

The End


End file.
